


Good Boy, Julek!

by Lilycarroll



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Fanart, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Sex Toys, Tail Plugs, Witchersexual!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: Fanart for the fanfic "Share And Share Alike".
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Good Boy, Julek!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Share And Share Alike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651296) by Anonymous. 



I am morbidly fascinated by this fanfic and Jaskier with this tail plug is my guilty pleasure in this fandom.

I regrent nothing!!!!

  
Thank you dear Anonymous for your work ♥♥♥

  
Ah! Julek is a Polish diminutive of Julian.

**Author's Note:**

> Estou sempre pelo twitter (っ◕‿◕)っ ♥ (@LilyCarroll).


End file.
